


He Knows

by hyunhway



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, at first, they finally kiss!!! kind of trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhway/pseuds/hyunhway
Summary: "Do you remember that promise?" Hyunjin asks, "The one that said we should try to work with each other if we still haven't dated anyone at 25?""I do, I do," Seungmin chuckles, "I do remember that we said we're gonna try dating each other instead if we keep being stuck with our lonely single asses."And so they do.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!! this is like my very first (actually finished) attempt writing in english, and it's not my first language, so feel free to correct any grammar mistakes!! lol. anyway hope you enjoy, happy reading! <3

Hyunjin knows. He knows, remembers and is totally aware of their little vow they made when they were younger, much more reckless about their own feelings and had much less problem.

Maybe the denial was much stronger as well at that time. Hyunjin doesn't really catch the sensation anymore in his memory. Whether he has to be excited or scared, it's not on his hands to decide.

"Do you remember that promise?" So Hyunjin asks, he throws it to the palm of the stars to decide for him. "The one that said we should try to work with each other if we still haven't dated anyone at 25?"

It tastes bitter on his own tongue. Thirst easily takes over his last control even though he gulped several water bottles just five minutes ago. Other than that, silence is definitely not on Hyunjin's list of favorite things to get as a response when his heart drums anxiously like this.

"Work with each other like what, exactly?"

When Seungmin opens his mouth, out of sudden Hyunjin doesn't feel like they're in conversation anymore. He may not look or tilt his sight even the slightest at his friend's face, but the familiar spark that leaves his lips whenever a sweet voice comes out still thrills Hyunjin a lot.

Hyunjin feels sick.

"I mean, well, so you don't remember."

"I do, I do," Seungmin chuckles at Hyunjin's rush of words, "I do remember that we said we're gonna try dating each other instead if we keep being stuck with our lonely single asses."

That sentence sends another tingling, weird sensation to Hyunjin's whole organs. His breath hitches a little and he starts to overproduce sweats everywhere. His stomach doesn't feel good either and he could actually vomit anytime.

But surely, no one wants any vomiting experience on their first try confession.

"I remember each word though, I kinda like that idea." Seungmin continues as if Hyunjin is not flushing red beside his head, two worried eyes look straight to the night sky to distract himself from bugs around their naked toes.

Side by side, Hyunjin could easily feel Seungmin's warmth at the back of his palm. If only he hadn't felt suffocated for the past few years, if only he could endure it again until an undecided time, he would definitely shut his mouth and choose to enjoy this whole moment instead. Like it will never stop or disappear. Like there isn't anything that is able to ruin those little butterflies that sit comfortably in his stomach.

If only, and if only Hyunjin doesn't fall too hard, he probably won't have to feel this sick.

"Glad you remember." Hyunjin squeezes the end of his sleeve, trying to hide all of his nervousness by a little, insecure smile on his lips. "I just wanna ask, what if-"

The butterflies flutter when his heart skips a beat.

"What if ..., what if we move the age limit for a bit?" Hyunjin inhales sharply. "To 20 maybe?"

Seungmin is always lowkey at responses. Hyunjin knows too well, but somehow this time it scares the life out of him. He wants Seungmin to be subtle.

However, all Seungmin says is, "We're 20 now, Hyunjin."

"I know."

_That's why_ , Hyunjin wants to add so bad, but somehow he manages to refrain himself. This conversation is an impulsive act to begin with. He doesn't want to sound more desperate than he already is.

"So you want to break our own rule?" Seungmin asks, eyes still lingering between the sky and the leaves that hang dangerously on the tree beside them, threaten to fall and land right at the top of their faces. Hyunjin bets those eyes look nowhere far like that one bright stars that outshine darkness around them.

"Yeah, I think? I like to break rules, especially the ones we made by ourselves."

Hyunjin hesitates a lot, for sure, but he likes to keep it cool, keep it sounds like him, like he doesn't scream at the top of his lungs in an imaginary alternate world. He's pretty sure Seungmin won't be able to see those through him anyway.

Or is he wrong?

"That's so you," Seungmin replies and Hyunjin feels their knees bump, "But I'm not really into breaking rules, and you know that, Hyunjin."

His name rolls out perfectly from Seungmin's mouth. For a second, Hyunjin forgets the reason he's here with two times fast pounding heart and trembling eyes that try too hard not to take a look at a beautiful creature right beside him. He wants to savour it, every single time, how nice his name sounds whenever Seungmin says it.

A gentle wind breaks Hyunjin's train of thoughts. He's reminded of where exactly they are right now when some grasses tickle his heel that is not covered by the old mattress they brought from Seungmin's house. Now that Hyunjin thinks about it, there's not so much conversation going on in this session to be called a confession.

"Maybe you should try it sometimes. Not always fun, but it gives you thrills," Finally Hyunjin responds, still not daring to turn his head anywhere.

However, he knows, a smile forms at Seungmin's pink, a little chapped lips. On top of it, that beautiful figure is now looking at him directly with adoring eyes, the gaze that is too familiar for Hyunjin yet still always gives him a strange choking sensation that blocks every word from his throat.

"Does that mean, dating you would be a thrilling experience for me?"

Hyunjin gulps doubtfully. "Not a bad kind of thrilling, I promise. Maybe a little scary- wait, not scary. I mean adventurous- well, adventurous doesn't sound right either."

Seungmin lets out a laugh. A pretty one, obviously. Hyunjin still feels the choking, his words stutter and scatter everywhere. Maybe now he's redder than a crab, but no one would even mind in this state.

"Hyunjin, look at me."

Yes, this state. To be exact, a situation where Hyunjin's whole body freezes when Seungmin calls him until the latter has to bring his palms to Hyunjin's cheeks, turns him so that their four eyes can finally meet.

Hyunjin doesn't know what keeps him from turning earlier, because when he does, he sees a pair of dark orbs that are full of sincerity, warmth, and everything that can be summarized as one word: home.

Hyunjin feels home. Even when his heart is about to jump out of his chest, and even when his sanity is gone for a while because he can feel Seungmin's lips on his.

It all still feels like home, like a familiar thing, like they do this every single day. Well, maybe there's a little bit of pink clouds kind of atmosphere surrounding them but Hyunjin doesn't want to think too much about it though, not when a very rare moment of having the perfect Kim Seungmin in his arms finally happens.

Time passes so fast because when Seungmin pulls back while gasping softly, Hyunjin still yearns for so much.

But then Seungmin smiles again. Their gazes meet, and Seungmin whispers to him.

"Hyunjin, I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are very appreciated <3


End file.
